What The--?! Vol 1 3
(or Klaguu) | StoryTitle2 = Peter Porker the Spectacular Spider-Ham - Nevermore | Writer2_1 = Glenn Herdling | Penciler2_1 = Alex Saviuk | Inker2_1 = Bob McLeod | Colourist2_1 = Janet Jackson | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor2_2 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis2 = Spider-Ham craves to have his own graphic novel, a version of "Kraven's Last Hunt." He pushes Marble staff to be in a graphic novel, and succeeds... more or less. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Aunt * Uncle (tomb) * (tomb) * (Mention) * (Mention) * (Mention) Villains: * (a reference to Jim Salicrup) * (a reference to Alex Saviuk) * (a reference to Glenn Herdling) * * The * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = One Day in the Comics Shop | Writer3_1 = Kurt Busiek | Penciler3_1 = James Fry | Inker3_1 = Hector Collazo | Colourist3_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer3_1 = Michael Heisler | Editor3_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor3_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis3 = I haven't been in a comic-book shops in a long time. I'll check the collections I remember and see what has changed since. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed seller * Unnamed customer Supporting Characters: * ** Mighty Avengers ** West Coast Avengers *** *** ** Solo Avengers * X-Men ** The New Mutants ** Classic X-Men ** X-Factor * Spider-Man Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Comics shop * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Vizzion and the Scarlett Wench - Homecoming Around Again | Writer4_1 = Richard Howell | Penciler4_1 = Richard Howell | Inker4_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist4_1 = Janet Jackson | Letterer4_1 = Rick Parker | Editor4_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor4_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis4 = A parody of Vision and the Scarlet Witch Vol 2, reflecting their happy marriage in Leonia, with friends and daily sitcom life. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * (Slicksilver, I guess) * * (Mention) * (Mention) Villains: * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * (Mention) * (Mention) * Other Characters: * Seymour, who died heroically of cold robbies in 1964 (mention) * * * * * Locations: * , Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Bat-Man | Writer5_1 = Peter David | Penciler5_1 = Todd McFarlane | Editor5_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor5_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis5 = The origin of Bat-Man! | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Bruce Bane's home * Items: * Baseball bat * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Fed Up! | Writer6_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler6_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker6_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist6_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer6_1 = Rick Parker | Editor6_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor6_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis6 = Scaredevil gives a dinner for his friends, to celebrate his survival after a bad luck caused by Kingking, and his life rebuilding. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * aka Sumo Sam and Kingpig * * * Mr. * a doctor ( ) Other Characters: * * (Mention) * * * * The :* :* his sister :* Locations: * Scaredevil's home * Kingking's building Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Marvel Super-Heroes with Pet Partners? | Writer7_1 = Richard Howell | Penciler7_1 = Richard Howell | Editor7_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor7_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis7 = Meet the pets of some Marvel Heroes! | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Matt Murdock's pet dog Drake: * * Bobby Drake's * * Supporting Characters: * The narrator Villains: * Iceman's unidentified enemy Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Fed Up! | Writer8_1 = Kurt Busiek | Penciler8_1 = Kyle Baker | Inker8_1 = Kyle Baker | Colourist8_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer8_1 = Rick Parker | Editor8_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor8_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Mutant Beach Party! | Writer9_1 = Kurt Busiek | Penciler9_1 = Kyle Baker | Inker9_1 = Rick Parker | Letterer9_1 = Rick Parker | Colourist9_1 = Gregory Wright | Editor9_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis9 = The fall of the mutants never looked so... weirdly close to the Marvel events of the area, from a reader's viewpoint | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * The :* :* :* :* :* :* :* (mention) :* :* :* :* * The :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * The aka S-Factor :* :* (Mention) :* :* * Others: :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * (Mention) * ** Pyro ** Stonewall ** ** ** Mystique ** Destiny ** Supersabre ** Crimson Commando * * (Mention) * (Mention) * Other Characters: * Locations: * Beach house Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = The Insult That Made a Man Out of Norrin | Writer10_1 = Sholly Fisch | Penciler10_1 = Marc Siry | Editor10_1 = Glenn Herdling | Editor10_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis10 = A parody of an advertisement similar to Charles Atlas'. Instead, Norrin becomes a herald of Galactus. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * Gidget (from Frederick Kohner's novel "Gidget, the Little Girl with Big Ideas") * Moondoggie (from the same franchise) Locations: * Outer space ** Earth *** Beach * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Cover art: pencils by Zeck, inks by McLeod.http://www.mikezeck.com/pages/checklist/marvel/marvel4/whatthe/whatthe.html | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References